


Under the Cover of Darkness

by siennavie



Series: More Than Team 'Verse [7]
Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Maybe sap, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/pseuds/siennavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg overhears a conversation in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenHazelEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHazelEyes/gifts).



> This is painfully short and not-Christmassy at all, but it was all I could finish. And I wanted to finish something to give brokenhazeleyes before the year ended :) Idea was actually for voyeurism. But angst snuck in after I rewatched Behind the Blue Line. This isn't an episode tag, just inspired by those events. Happy holidays, everyone!
> 
> P.S. Stay tuned for another little one-shot. Hopefully something a little more amusing ;)

Sound reaches him first. Hushed voices seeping through the fog of sleep. Greg doesn't want to eavesdrop, but it's impossible not to when he's sleeping beside them in the same bed. When he figures out what's preoccupying his two youngest lovers at this late hour, he feigns sleep even more earnestly. This is a conversation that's been long overdue.

"…didn't mean it that way, Spike."

"I know."

"If I thought you'd been at risk, I wouldn't have pushed him."

"We get caught up sometimes trying to save people."

A few seconds pass in silence.

Then, "If anything had happened to you…" 

There's a trace of anger in Sam's voice. In his mind's eye, Greg can see the muscles of Sam's jaw locked tight, eyes shuttered but haunted by memories.

"It's okay, Sam." Spike's tone is soothing. "Nothing happened."

"You're just gonna let me off the hook. Like that."

"Yeah. 'Cause we've all been there too." There's a pause and then, "Besides, you're beating yourself up enough for the rest of us." There's no humor at all in Spike's voice.

It's quiet for a few moments before Sam replies, soft and contrite. 

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Do you—" Sam stops. Greg hears his lover take a steadying breath. "Do you," Sam starts again, "think you can trust me again?"

Spike's sincerity comes across in spades when he murmurs, "Never stopped, Samtastic", and Greg can't fully suppress a smile.

There's the sound of a soft snort before everything goes quiet. 

Satisfied and content, Greg decides to follow his lovers' lead and settles back in to sleep. Drifting serenely towards unconsciousness, it takes him a moment to realize there are new sounds now. New movement. The mattress dips and rolls slightly, blankets subtly shifting. There's a hitch of breath followed by a cut-off moan. That intrigues Greg enough to open his eyes, just enough to make out Sam's softly moonlit form hovering above Spike. One hand is slipped inside Spike's shorts, the motion slow, easy, and unmistakable. Sam's gaze is resolutely fixed on Spike's face, eyes gleaming every time he draws a gasp from their mutual lover. 

They stay like that for a time. Spike clutching at Sam's shirtsleeve, fingers clenching and unclenching to the rhythm of Sam's strokes. Until Spike's head falls backwards, deeper into the pillow, and Greg knows they're nearing the end. Sam brings his mouth down to Spike's bared throat, licks a long line up that pale stretch of skin before settling his lips and sucking lightly on a pulse point…that wins him a stutter of breath and his lover's release spilling into his palm. Greg watches, just as enraptured as Sam, as Spike breathes through the waves of his orgasm.

When Sam eventually leans back on his heels as if to move away, Spike pushes up from the mattress, chasing after him for a kiss. 

Across the empty space, Greg's eyes meet Ed's. Ed smiles at him, slow and sweet, and Greg smiles back.


End file.
